Battle of Ganja (1804)
- ) |place=South Caucasus Ganja |result=Russian victory |territory=Russia captured Ganja |causes=Russia wanted to annex Ganja khanate |combatant1= Russian Empire |combatant2= Qajar Empire |commander1= Paul Tsitsianov |commander2=Javad Khan Qajar |strength1=Six battalions of infantry:Potto Vasiliy Alekseevich, Caucasian war from ancient times to Ermolova Book One ,Tsentrpoligraf (2008),ISBN 5952431518, section VII. (PRINCE Tsitsianov) , 2 battalions of Sevastopol Musketeer Regiment 3 battalions of the 17th Jaeger Regiment One Battalion from Grenadier Regiment of the Caucasus, a regiment (3 squadrons) of Narva Dragoons 165 Cossacks 700 horse Tatars 12 guns. |strength2=4 guns, and about 1700 soldiers |casualties1=about 380 killed and wounded (17 officers and 227 of the lower ranks of Russian Army) |casualties2=3,000Peter Avery; William Bayne Fisher, Gavin Hambly, Charles Melville (1991-10-25). The Cambridge history of Iran: From Nadir Shah to the Islamic Republic. Cambridge University Press. p. 332. ISBN 978-0-521-20095-0.John F. Baddeley, The Russian Conquest of the Caucasus, London: Longmans, Green and Co., 1908, p. 67, citing "Tsitsianoff's report to the Emperor: Akti, ix (supplement), p. 920". - 7,000 inhabitants of Ganja (executed) 1,700 soldierTHE SIEGE AND ASSAULT OF FORTRESS GANJA , (killed in fighting and executed) }} ]] The siege of Ganja and storming its citadel (November 22, 1803 - January 15, 1804), was a part of Russo-Persian War (1804–1813). Prologue After decision of Tsar Paul to annex Georgia (December 1800) and, after Paul’s assassination (11 March 1801), the activist policy followed by his successor, Alexander I, aimed at establishing Russian control over the khanates of the eastern Caucasus . In 1803, the newly appointed commander of Russian forces in the Caucasus, Paul Tsitsianov, attacked Ganja. After Mohammad Khan Qajar invasion of Tbilisi, which Javad Khan fought alongside Agha Muḥammad Khān, Tsitsianov wrote a letter to Javad Khan, demanding a voluntary surrender: Javad Khan answered: After this response the Russian troops moved forward, and opened gunfire. Javad Khan defended heroically and the siege lasted a month, Tsitsianov renewed demands to surrender for five times, but to no avail."I'll take the fortress and I will deliver thee to death," - he wrote and the stubborn Khan answered :"You'll find me dead on the fortress wall !", and both vowed to fulfill his promises. Finally, the 14th in January 1804, the Russian council of war decided to do: "Be the assault the next day". Battle Tsitsianov divided the Russian troops into two columns, one was entrusted to Major-General Portnyagin (Karabagh gate) and the other to Colonel Karyagina (gate of Tbilisi). Early morning (5.00 am ), January 15, the column of Portnyagin, approached the Karabagh gate, and pierced a hole in the ground before the wall, but because the defenders have focused their main forces on the site of the gap then Portnyagin leaved it aside and stormed the ramparts with ladders.The resistance he met was so great that the Russian troops resumed the attack twice, and twice were repulsed with considerable loss. Then Portniagin rushed himself at the head of the column and first went to the wall, followed by a Lieutenant of the regiment of the Narva that fell, struck by several bullets.Then Major Bartenev of Caucasus Grenadier Regiment fell and finally, it was Lieutenant Colonel Simanovich Grenadiers that managed to climb the stairs to the wall and help out Portnyagina .Meanwhile, the second column, led by Colonel Karyagina, ascended the wall from the gate of Tbilisi, and took possession of the main tower . The other two towers were taken one by one by major Lisanevich. Javad Khan,who did not want to seek safety in flight,took the gun and sword in hand and defended himself until he has been killed by captain Kalovski, who himself was immediately killed by the defenders. Khan's death brought confusion into the ranks of the defenders, but they still showed resistance and piled heavy stones. The city at this time was in a terrible confusion. Crowds of the people, on horse and foot, rushed in disorder on the streets, vainly searching for already deceased Khan. Bewildered residents hid in their homes and barns, women filled the air with frantic cries. Meanwhile, Russian soldiers with bayonets cleared the street, entirely covered with dead bodies, and seized the booty, finding on a horseback some precious gold jewelry. By noon the battle began to subside, and broke again only for a moment when the soldiers came upon five hundred men, who have entrenched themselves in the mosque. At first they offered to surrender, but when they learned that among them are some Lezgins, it was the signal for the death of all defenders, because the hatred of Lezghins was so strong among the Russian troops . Tsitsianov deeply appreciated the effort of the soldiers in the capture of the fortress and wrote:"...this is proof of moral superiority of Russian Empire over Persians and that spirit of confidence in the victory, will feed and warm up the soldiers that I consider as the my first purpose". The elder son of Javad Khan, Hossein Quli khan, was also killed during the battle, the rest of the khan's family was taken prisoner and years later (1812) were given permission to go to Iran via Baku. His younger son, Ughurlu, survived, went to Iran and later fought the Russian Empire when the Iranians attacked Ganja in the second Russo-Persian war. page 117 Massacre Various Persian and western historians have written on the dimensions of the massacre that took place after the fall of the city. Etemad ol saltane (an Iranian historian) states that the massacre that ensued after the battle continued for three days, Hedayat has a more accurate time of three hours, Abbasgulu Bakikhanov mentions the massacre page 209 but does not give more information . Older estimates give the number of 7000 but new sources claim 3000 peoples "massacred by the bloody Russians". Shah's response At the beginning of the battle, Javad khan send a messenger to Fath Ali Shah and asked reinforcement . Shah gathered a 30,000 strong force and send them to Ganja, but the force did not reach the Ganja in time because of the coldness of January and also because Huseyn Qulu Khan Qajar, the governor khan of Erevan Khanate go into rebellion against the Shah and only one letter carrier, Saied Bayk, reach the town in time. Notes a. Iranian historians like Donbuli, blames the Armenians of Ganja and Nasib beg Shams-od-dinlu for the fall of the fortress and accuse the Armenians for opening the gate for capturing the tower . Aftermath Taking Ganja was an event of extraordinary importance is because it was considered a fortress of the key to the northern provinces of Persia. Therefore, wishing to show that the Russian would never leave the conquered territory, the very name of Ganji should be cut off from people's memory, so Tsitsianov change the name of city to Elisabethpol,after the wife of Alexander I of Russia, Elisabeth. Immigration Two years after Russian occupation of Ganja, Oghorulou khan, the son of Javad khan with assistance of crown prince Abbas Mirza, displaced many inhabitants of Ganja to inside the Iranian border, so protection of 6000 family of Ganja people was entrusted to Pir-Gholi khan Qajar, who displaced them to Tabriz . Then again in 1809, the Bozchalou and Ayromlou tribes of Ganja get to Nakhchivan, and they were renamed to Qarapapaq ( Black hat in Azeri language), and finally after Nakhjavan was ceded to Russia, they went to Solduz (Naqadeh), that is a place in Iranian West Azerbaijan Province. Other main places of Qarapapaq residence are the provinces of Ardahan (around Lake Çıldır), Kars and Iğdır in Turkey . References External links * THE SIEGE AND ASSAULT of Fortress Ganja * Fortress of Ganja. Lithograph from the end of the 19th century Category:Battles of the Russo-Persian Wars Category:Conflicts in 1804 Category:1804 in Russia Category:Battles involving the Qajar dynasty